


snk oneshots

by aeonian_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Related, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, oneshots, tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_love/pseuds/aeonian_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically different oneshots, some AU and some canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why not start off with a sad song fic? :^)   
> Song is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade  
> I wrote this a while ago so excuse its potential shittiness lol.

_He said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

"Uh, corporal...?" Eren hesitantly called out, watching as the raven-haired man was getting ready for the journey, strapping on his maneuver gear with such readiness.

With one last check, Levi made sure everything was in order and working properly before turning to face the taller boy standing before him. "Yes, Eren?" His expression and attitude wasn't like the usual-- he actually held a certain level of kindness in his eyes. It was something Eren had never seen before, and it drove him crazy. His heart beat sped up significantly, and he resisted the urge to break the eye contact.

"..Promise me you'll come back, okay?" His voice, at this point, was barely above a whisper. There were butterflies in his stomach, and not the good kind; either. Sure, Levi was known as humanity's strongest soldier, but Eren still couldn't force down the bad feeling he had about the mission. It tore him up inside on a daily basis; and hurt him even more when he lay awake, tossing and turning at night because of the thought.

Levi just stared at the titan-shifter for a second, conveying his thoughts and feelings through a mere facial expression.

If it was really possible to die from looks, at that moment Eren felt like he would've been to heaven ten times and back already.

Levi frowned. "Clear those miserable thoughts out of your head. It's no use anyway, you'll just be even more saddened if something does happen to me–" He held up a finger, as if knowing that Eren was going to say something and preventing him from saying it. "–However, I'll be fine. I.. Promise. At least have some faith in me." He shook his head disapprovingly, before mounting the black stallion before him in one swift motion.

"I-I'm sorry.." The brunette bit down on his bottom lip, uttering those two simple, yet meaningful words under his breath. He was pretty sure the corporal hadn't heard him, which was good in a way because he disliked apologies – especially from him, in times like these. "I guess you're right," Eren forced himself to speak, absentmindedly reaching over to stroke the horse. "I'm sure you'll do well, corporal!"

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

"What's wrong, Eren?"

"Yeah, you seem really down lately."

Armin and Mikasa were both crowded around Eren, despite how much he wanted to be alone. He actually chose to clean the stables rather than scrub the floors, knowing that everyone else would've chosen the latter, leaving him all by himself with the horses.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Both of his childhood friends –and sister, in Mikasa's case – had ultimately noticed how depressed Eren was within the past few days. He was occasionally skipping meals, using the time to lock himself in his room. He didn't even have the strength or mindset to argue with Jean over miniscule things anymore. Armin could even tell by his eyes – they had lost their bright, turquoise shine, and were now more of a lackluster green color.

"Guys, I'm fine. Now can you two please go clean the other stable? You'll just be making more work for yourselves by hanging around like this." Eren groaned, scrubbing at the walls of the stable, watching with disgust as his brush slowly turned a mixture of yellow and brown.

"Eren. Do you think we'd leave you like this, in this state of mind, just for the sake of getting our work done faster?" It was Mikasa who spoke this time, and she stood up, crossing her arms. Her expression was filled with frustration at first, but soon softened once she fully saw the miserable look on her adoptive brother's face. Sighing, she continued on, but in a much quieter voice than before. "It's about Corporal Levi, isn't it?"

Eren's face reddened. He dropped the brush in his hand, letting it fall onto a stack of hay. "How do you know?"

"It was pretty obvious," Armin cut in, leaving Mikasa with a surprised expression on her face. "You worry about him too much.. I figured his leaving for the mission outside the walls would make you feel this way." He gingerly picked up the brush, beginning to scrub at the wall where Eren left off.

"Do you like him?" Mikasa wondered out loud, dipping a sponge into a bucket of water and dabbing at the adjacent wall.

Eren was speechless. His emotions were fumbled up into many words in his mind; words that he couldn't unscramble and form into sentences to tell his friends. "Of course I like him. What, do you want me to hate him or something? That wouldn't be very respectful to someone of the upper rank."

"Eren, I don't think you get it. What she means is, do you love him?" Armin didn't realize it, but this would be a very tough question for his friend to answer.

"L-love..?" Eren had never really thought much about that word before. It was more of an abstract feeling to him – true, he 'loved' his family and friends, but he'd never thought about how 'loving' someone in that sense would feel. Did he really 'love' Levi? Did Levi even reciprocate his feelings?

The thought made Eren's heart speed up again, causing his cheeks to grow increasingly warmer. He was pretty sure his face was similar to the color of a cherry tomato at that moment. Flashbacks of the day Levi left played through his mind, like black and white melodramatic scenes of a movie. He remembered the way Levi looked at him on that day – how his gray eyes were filled with some undetectable emotion. Was that emotion... love? The corporal's voice was softer than usual, and also held a sense of softness. Was that the way he talked to people he had feelings for–

"Eren..? You okay?" Mikasa's voice, although calming, pierced through Eren's mind as clear as day, breaking straight through his barrier of thoughts like a sharp knife.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.. Can we talk about this some other time?" He hoped he could put off Armin's question for a long time.

_I said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please."_

The days felt like years to Eren. Every day seemed to last twenty more hours, and every hour dragged on for twenty more minutes than they were actually worth. During these times, he was actually grateful for training exercises and the dirty chores to get his mind off things.

It had been at least four days since anyone had received any information about the mission. Usually, they never lasted over two weeks, but everyone had a feeling that this one would last longer. On the bright side, Eren was somewhat grateful for the lack of information transmitted. He didn't want to hear anything about any casualties, and he specifically didn't want to hear corporal's name in the casualties list.

In the meantime, Eren had begun writing letters to Levi, even though they were more like diary entries. There was no way the corporal would be able to actually receive and read the letters within anytime soon. Usually, Eren wrote about what was happening in the Survey Corps HQ and how everyone else was doing. He left out the parts about Armin and Mikasa asking about his feelings, of course. He also included the training excersises, descriptions of how everyone did their chores, etcetera.

When he only had two pieces of remaining paper left, he decided to write about something.. special. He needed to get it off his mind, anyways.

In the end, he ended up writing a page on his feelings towards Levi. He wasn't planning on letting anyone read it; including Levi himself, if he came back.

Eren finished off the entry with his usual, rather bland, "Sincerely, Cadet Eren Jaeger," before collecting all of the entries and holding them together. After a few minutes of rummaging through his room, he managed to find a piece of red ribbon in his bedside drawer. Must've been something the last soldier living here left behind, He thought to himself, simply holding it in his hands for a minute, thinking about what it could've meant for the last person.

Eren bound the five pieces of yellowed paper together with the ribbon later, hiding it inside his pillowcase. Almost immediately after, he felt the load on his shoulders lessen. It was as if writing really did take his mind off things, although he could still think about Levi and mull everything over if he really tried.

"Well, that's that." He spoke out loud to himself, getting up out of his desk chair and heading for the door. He decided he needed some quality time with his fellow soldiers for once.

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

"THE GATES ARE OPENED."

Today was the day. Corporal Levi would be coming back.

Eren was so excited and nervous last night when he got the news. He was up in his room the whole night with a single candle lit as he reread his letters over and over, making sure everything was perfect and that there were no grammatical errors. True, he didn't intend for Levi to read them, but maybe one day he would gather up enough courage to give them to his corporal. Anything was worth a try.

Now, he sat on a horse by the gates to the area beyond the wall, dark bags under his eyes and his brown hair messy. He tried to make himself look more appealing to greet Levi, but there was nothing to get rid of his dark circles, and his hair refused to fall in the right direction no matter how hard he combed. Armin and Mikasa both kept telling him that he looked fine, but they were his friends. Friends were supposed to tell you that.

His heart was thumping along to the beat of the horses' hooves, as the Survey Corps soldiers came in through the opening. He could see Erwin and Hanji next to each other in the first row, which was a good anything. After all, Eren would also be sad if either of them passed away.

The horses trotted in slowly, leaving Eren increasingly impatient. He noticed that Hanji wasn't annoying anyone about titans and all that crazy stuff – but then Eren realized that she didn't have anyone to bother. The person she communicated with the most, Levi, was missing in his usual spot across from her.

Eren's heart dropped. The world froze around him. All the buzzing from the excited civilians, the horses clomping along, the sounds of the kids screaming about their idols – all of that ceased to exist. He could only hear his own mind and the worried little voice inside his head. _Levi, Levi, Levi_ , He called out, a mental call of distress. _Maybe he's just somewhere else in the formation. Yeah, maybe something happened and Erwin switched up the formation. Or.. Maybe he decided to stay by himself a while longer? No, that isn't possible. It would not be allowed._

He was trying his best to reassure himself that nothing happened, that everything would be okay, that his darling corporal would arrive back perfectly alive. Tilting his head up a bit, Eren was able to see over the crowd. He was waiting for the familiar wooden wagon with a white tarp over it – the wagon that carried the bodies. The death wagon.

He shut his eyes, forcing his tears back inside. _It's fine, keep it together, Eren. He'll come back. He promised you, after all, didn't he?_ Upon reopening them, a flash of white crossed his eyes. The wagon was now rolling along ahead of him, its wheel creating loud noises as it rumbled along the paved stone ground.

Eren nudged his horse with his foot, speeding it up into a canter. It didn't take more than few seconds for him to catch up with the rest of the Survey Corps and the wagon. Immediately, he slowed his pace down so that he was parallel with the squad. Everyone was staring at him, including Hanji, who appeared to be asking him what he was doing there.

Eren ignored her. He didn't care; all he wanted to do was scan the bodies piled on the wagon and pray that he wouldn't find Levi's.

There was a significant amount this time; at least ten people must've died. Eren couldn't tell; some of the bodies were so mangled it was impossible to tell who it belonged to. He thought he saw a flash of black hair somewhere in there, but there were a lot of soldiers with hair the color of Levi's. It could've been anyone.

Just as he was actually about to reach a hand down and flip through the gruesome pile, he felt a hand tightly gripping his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Eren.."

The hand and voice belonged to Erwin. Eren averted his eyes from the wagon, instead making eye contact with the blond commander. It took a while for him to realize what it was that Erwin was holding up, but when he finally did, it broke his heart.

It was a bloodstained cravat.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let him get you._

"L-Levi..?"

Eren choked out, his eyes filling up with the tears he had once tried to hold back. He dropped the reins and wrenched his other hand out of Erwin's grasp. Now that both of his hands were free, he covered his face and let out a choked sob. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried – maybe when his mother died.

He couldn't remember what happened in the next few minutes. Everything was just one big blur. He could vaguely make out Hanji and Erwin comforting him, then leading him back to the HQ.

Once he was back, he didn't even bother tying his horse up to the post. He dismounted as soon as he could, racing up into his room, pushing past Armin and a Mikasa. 'I'm so sorry Eren, I'll miss him too, I'm sorry, blah blah blah'. What good would sympathetic words do now? They can't bring back someone from the dead, can they?

He slammed the door shut. He collapsed onto the bed, its springs squeaking under his weight. Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed the wrinkled papers and held them close to his chest. A few tears rolled down from his cheeks, splashing onto the paper and blurring some of the words. Eren untied the red ribbon and flipped to the last page.

_Corporal Levi,_

_I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell you this or not.. But, I'm in love with you. I'm absolutely in love with every little thing about you._

_I vaguely remember the first time I realized my feelings, and I was extremely confused at first. I've never had feelings for another male before; let alone barely loved a girl before._

_We were sitting across from each other in the mess hall, with the rest of your squad, and I couldn't stop staring at you. I noticed the way you looked back at me, with such emotion in your eyes. You showed that same emotion on the day you left. Most people say you're cold and heartless, but they're assholes who don't even bother to find out the truth before speaking up. I know that you have a heart, corporal, and that your heart is immense._

_I noticed the peculiar way you hold your cup, the rare smile or occasional smirk you sometimes posses on your lips, the way you reply to everyone's statements. The way you replied to my statements, with that warm tone; the same tone you used to speak to me on the day you left._

_You should use it more often, along with that amazing smile._

_I would never be able to tell you any of this in real life, but maybe one day... One day when all the titans are dead, I believe we could have a future together. Who cares if they all disapprove? What matters most is that we both love each other._

_You probably don't even know how much you changed my life for the better. After all, You were the one who saved my life from the MP. I probably won't even be here if it weren't for you. You believed that I wasn't a monster; that I could help humanity. You were the one who saw through everything. I.. I can't imagine being without you, and I hope I will never have to imagine that or ever think of that._

_Please come back from your mission safe and sound. I know you can do it. You definitely will. Humanity's strongest soldier._

_Sincerely,_

_Cadet Eren Jaeger_

_**..."Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,** _

_**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me..."** _ ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sads

It shouldn't have turned out like this. 

They were both still young, seniors in college with only a few months until graduation. They had their entire lives in front of them. They even moved in together, in a nice, furnished apartment they'd rented with both of their savings combined. 

It was located conveniently close to campus but also close to the rest of the big city, walking distance away from shopping malls and endless entertainment. They talked about getting a pet once, maybe a dog or a cat, after graduating. 

Jean remembered the day he gave Eren a promise ring, it was Eren's eighteenth birthday. The ring was simple; gold banded with a single silver diamond in the middle, but it was the most beautiful thing Eren said he'd had ever laid eyes on. 

Jean remembered the words that he had told Eren that day. 

"I'm sorry that it's not much, babe, but it was the best I could afford with my broke, in college, part-time job salary." After that statement from Jean, Eren had laughed, the familiar, comforting sound of his laugh ringing like chimes. The corners of his lips, the lips that Jean found himself missing from time to time, curved upwards into a tiny smile as he'd grabbed Eren's hand and slipped the ring on. 

"I guess now I have to explain why I brought you that ring, huh?" Another carefree laugh as Jean had grabbed Eren's hips, his hands fitting perfectly around the brunette, and pulled him closer. "I don't say it often, but I love you so, so fucking much, Eren. I want you to know that, to know how much I love you and how grateful I am for you, just because you've stuck around with me for so long.. But I want to make that even longer. I want to wake up next to your smiling face every morning, want to grow old with you. When I think about the future, all I can see is the two of us together, with a kid or maybe two." At that point, Jean had leaned forward and kissed Eren, his lips so soft and warm against the brunette's- a feeling that Jean desired to feel again, so much, it kept him up at night. 

"Yeah. I never knew I could have you, someone as amazing as you. Someone that could make me feel the way I feel now, so hopelessly in love. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you and your personality, your beautiful eyes, you, all over again. I know I'm rambling on right now, but just looking at you made me forget everything I was planning to say."

"I promise that I'll be the one who loves you forever, Eren. I promise that you'll be the only one who has my heart, my first love, my only love, and most importantly, my last. I promise that I will be right here, by your side, for the rest of my life. I'll protect you from any and everything. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here, babe. I love you, Eren Jaeger. So much."

Neither of them knew those promises would've been broken. 

Neither of them knew it would've just ended like that. Sure, they had silly little arguments here and there, but nothing that was even close to resulting in one of them leaving the other- in more ways than one. 

And Jean still felt so guilty, the type of guilt that stuck around with him forever. 

The type of guilt that haunted him and tore him apart on the inside.

Everything fell apart during exam week, when both of them were stressed out, tired, and grouchy from their exams. 

"Hey Eren, want to go see a movie Friday night after exams are over with?" Jean asked, flipping through his math textbook while lying down on their bed. 

Eren looked up briefly from his own studying, which consisted of rereading his notes but actually was him zoning out and thinking about random shit. After a brief pause, Eren bit his lip slightly and shook his head. "Sorry babe, I still have evening classes that Friday night." 

Jean frowned, setting the textbook down and taking his glasses off, turning to face Eren. "Can't you just skip them?" He said, but his tone made it hard to differentiate between joking or seriousness. 

"Jean, I can't just skip my classes. They're important." Eren simply replied, looking back down towards his physics notes. 

"I know they're important." Jean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "How about Saturday, then? We could go do whatever you want to do for the day and then have a fancy dinner." 

Eren thought for a moment, sighing as he remembered what he had planned for Saturday. "I can't do Saturday either. I promised Armin we would have a study date." 

"A study 'date'?" 

"Yes, a study date. You know, when we study together, but mostly it's Armin tutoring me because he's a genius." 

"Is a study date really going to last the whole day?"

"Jean, you know how Armin is. He'll probably drag me to a hundred places afterwards and before we know it, it'll be 12 a.m." 

Jean looked slightly defeated. "Okay.. how about Sunday then? Let me guess, you have something planned for Sunday, too?" 

Eren checked his phone, reluctantly nodding afterwards. "About that.. Yeah.. Levi Ackerman, the one in your math class, I think.. Well, he invited me to the art museum and then the theater afterwards." 

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" 

The brunette looked taken aback from Jean's suddenly aggressive tone. "Um, no..?" He replied hesitantly, not wanting to start anything now. 

"Am I chopped liver now? You never have time to do anything with me."

"Sorry Jean, it's just that-"

"What? What is it? You just don't like being around me anymore, right? Am I boring you? Or are you getting too close to Armin and Levi Ackershit, whatever the hell his name is?" 

"Jean.. that's not it at all. Just.. You have to plan things in advance from now on, okay, and maybe give me an earlier notice?" Eren said, his voice significantly quieter and, not to mention, calmer, compared to his boyfriend's. 

Jean took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples with one hand, glasses clenched tightly in the other. "You're.. You're right. I'm sorry, Eren. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. All of this studying and stress is driving me crazy." 

The brunette sucked in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He was used to this, these arguments they had. Of course Jean wasn't the only one who started them, Eren had also started plenty before. All were over stupid things. "It's fine. Me too." 

"Eren.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe just do one thing for me?"

"Of course, what is it?" 

"Can.. Can you cancel the plans you made with Levi?" 

This time, it was Eren who set his text book and notes down. "You know I can't do that."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not just going to blow him off like that."

"No. No, that's not why. It's because you're getting a little too close to him, isn't it?"

Eren shook his head, opening his mouth to speak before Jean cut him off again. 

"Don't shake your head. I've seen your phone before. I've seen all the messages you've sent him, all the little hints here and there." 

Eren's eyes widened. "You've been checking my phone?"

"That's not important right now. What I'm trying to say is, you're starting to like him a little too much. I've seen the winks he's sent you."

"He's joking, Jean. I don't feel any attraction to him, at all." 

"Don't–"

"Besides, who gave you the right to look in my phone anyway? Pretty sure that's an invasion of my privacy." Eren subconsciously slid his phone back in his pocket, eyeing Jean with a frown on his face. 

"Not my fault you don't have a password set." 

"Not my fault you're getting too fucking controlling and jealous easily." Eren retorted, face becoming red from how frustrated he was getting. 

"Me? Controlling? It's pretty hard to not be controlling when we haven't done anything together in nearly two weeks because you're always so goddamn busy with your other 'friends'. Hell, we haven't even made out, let alone had sex, in probably over a month." Jean scoffed, angrily pushing his book aside, causing it to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a loud thump. 

"Maybe you should stop overreacting. Two weeks is not even a long time. Besides, you're not a horny fifteen year old anymore. What's wrong with going a while without sex?" 

"That's not my fucking point, Eren. My point is, you're making feel ignored and unwanted with how much you're hanging out with everybody else but me." 

"Unwanted? I make you feel unwanted? How, Jean? I just don't understand how I'm making you feel unwanted by not doing anything with you for a couple of weeks." 

"Exactly. You don't understand because you don't care about my feelings anymore. You're losing interest in me." Jean grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets, clenching them in his hand until his knuckles were turning white. 

"Stop being a self-centered prick, Jean. 'Me, my, mine.' The whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you, you know, so stop acting like it does."

"So I'm a self-centered prick? What does that make you, then? An insensitive asshole?" 

"Fuck you."

"I guess that means you've acknowledged the fact that you're an insensitive asshole, then." 

"I may be an insensitive asshole, but at least I'm not a self-centered dickhead like you are. Did mommy and daddy spoil you too much as a little boy? Did they get you whatever toy cars you wanted, whenever you wanted them?"

Jean sat up, pulling most of the sheets up with him as he faced Eren, now absolutely fuming and breathing heavily. 

"At least my parents are still alive and with me, you douche."

Eren froze at that comment, his heart thumping in his chest. From the adrenaline or the anger, he didn't know which. But the mention of parents still being alive just triggered something in Eren's mind. He was bought back to the day his mother died in a car accident, because of a drunk driver. He was only eleven, and he got the news in school. Everyone else was laughing and sitting with their friends in the cafeteria, while Eren was the only one feeling absolutely devastated and having to run into the bathroom to cry.

Shortly after that, Eren's father also left him. He remarried again, to another woman Eren never met. Eren was then raised by his aunt, the only other family member that was able to take custody of him, until he was eighteen. 

"..Take that back," Eren's voice was shaky as he said those three words. "Right now." 

The corner of Jean's lips curved upwards into a slight smirk. 

"Not until you take back the fact that I'm a self-centered prick." 

"I won't. Because it's the truth. You are a self-centered prick, Jean Kirschtein." 

"Damn, I bet your mother must be so thankful that she doesn't have to deal with your annoying ass anymore." 

Eren snapped. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself into a standing position. "You didn't know my mother, Jean, and you will never know her the way I did. Do not fucking say that my mother was thankful for her own death. Don't fucking say that ever again." The brunette said, fighting to keep his lower lip from quivering and hold back his tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Your mother was grateful–"

Eren shook his head. He slipped his shoes on, turning around and facing the wall so that Jean couldn't see the tears now breaking free. "And to think I thought you were different.. To think I stayed with you for so long just for you to insult my mother." He inhaled a shaky breath, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand. "If you really loved me, Jean, just like you'd said many times before, you wouldn't say things like that. Things you know that I'm extremely sensitive to." 

"I–"

Without a word, Eren grabbed his wallet, keys, and left the apartment.

He headed for the parking lot, getting into the driver's seat of the car he and Jean shared. 

He didn't know where he was going, nor did he know how much money was in his wallet. All he knew was that he needed to just go somewhere. Somewhere farther away from Jean.

Eren tossed his phone on the passenger's seat before he backed out of the parking lot, turning up the radio until music was blasting through the speakers at maximum volume. He stared at his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, eyes landing on his ring. 

"Promise ring my ass."

The brunette wiped away a tear with his sleeve before sliding the ring off singlehandedly and opening the window, tossing it out onto the road. 

"I guess promises aren't meant to be kept." 

Eren rolled the window back up again, his tears blurring the road ahead of him and the music blaring over the sound of a car horn. 

Eren had unknowingly blasted right through a red light, another car slamming into the side of his car at full speed. Neither of them had time to slow down, nor did Eren actually notice what had happened – that is, until, he saw a flash of white in front of his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his side as the entire vehicle lurched forward. 

Everything was happening so fast, Eren didn't even have time to react. He could just feel the searing pain, causing his eyes to become wetter than they were before. Amidst the loud noise, Eren could hear his phone going into voice-mail.

"Eren, where the hell did you go off to?" Jean's hurried voice blasted through the phone. 

Eren's vision was blurring. His hands were instinctively taken off the steering wheel so he could hold his wounds. All he could see were the colors white and red everywhere – and oh god, was that a fire? The warmth was getting unbearable. 

"Eren, pick up the phone. Please, babe, pick up the damn phone.." 

His fingers stained dark, crimson red, Eren stretched an arm out towards his cellphone. 

_Almost there._

He thought, his breathing going from heavy and rough to slow and relaxed. 

"Answer me, please, Eren. I'm so sorry, I'm so goddamn sorry–" Jean was cut off with a loud beep that Eren barely heard. 

_Sorry's not going to cut it this time, babe._

Eren gave up, his arms falling limp by his side. His eyelids fluttered closed, despite his efforts to keep them open for just a few more moments – he heard the sirens approaching _fuck he didn't want to die this young he thought he had his entire life with Jean planned out_ – and his breathing slowed into a complete stop.


End file.
